Determining an individual's sleep patterns can provide useful health information, such as information relating to an individual's sleep habits, sleep quality, sleep duration, and other physiological parameters. Many individuals may wish to determine their sleep stage, for example, to assess their general health level, detect sleeping abnormalities or disorders, and identify personal sleeping patterns. In addition, such information may be useful for detecting precursors to physiological conditions such as Parkinson's disease, PTSD, Major Depression, Alzheimer's Disease, and other such measures.
Conventional methods for determining an individual's sleep stage suffer from numerous drawbacks and can fail to provide accurate results. When using conventional measurement systems and techniques, several factors can impair sleep stage determinations.